Días de invierno
by Tenshiko-KuTe
Summary: Fic escrito para el cumpleaños de Mello. Un día normal, un paseo por el parque, jugar con la blanca nieve, un tonto gesto, palabras que se dicen sin pensar... ¿No son este tipo de simplezas las que pueden hacer que olvides que es invierno? MelloXOc. UA.


_Por fin lo he conseguido, me ha costado mucho acabar este One-shot. Es algo fluffy, pero es que me encanta escribir fluffy. Espero que os guste._

_Mello no es un personaje mio, pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba y a Takeshi Obata._

* * *

**Días de invierno**

Mello odiaba el invierno, tal vez porque los días eran de un color plomizo y eso le deprimía. Era trece de el mes más frío del año y poco de diferente iba a tener. El invierno era tan simple y gris. Él apenas tenia amigos, no es que fuera poco sociable pero parecía que la gente le tuviera miedo. "Quizás debería intentar ser más agradable." solía pensar para si mismo.

Eran aproximadamente las cinco de la tarde y cada rincón de la calle permanecía totalmente cubierta por un manto blanco que había caído la noche anterior. A la vez que las luces navideñas ya empezaban a decorar la parte superior de ella. Caminaba lentamente mordisqueando una tableta de chocolate que a causa del frío se había endurecido bastante. Su destino era un parque londinense conocido como Hide Parck. Cerca de la entrada de este se encontraba una chica jugando alegremente con un cachorro del mismo color que la nieve. El animalillo corrió a encontrarse con el chico, o más bien a ladrale como si estuviera muy resentido con este.

-Vaya bienvenida me das, Len. -dijo refiriendose al pequeño perro.

-Sí, hoy tiene el día un poco torcido. -siguió la dueña del can -Se ha portado muy mal, estaba yo haciendo un muñeco de nieve y le ha dado un repentón y lo ha roto. Como si estuviera poseído. ¡Con lo que me había costado hacerlo!

-Es la primera vez que ve la nieve, se habrá emocionado. Ademas ¿que edad tienes tu como para andar haciendo muñecos de nieve, Dani?

-¡No me llames así que ya sabes que no me gusta! -se quejó -Borde. Si no hubieras tardado yo no me tendría que haberme entretenido haciendo un muñeco de nieve. Y por cierto esas cosas no tienen edad yo puedo hacerlas cuando quiera.

-Lo que tu digas. Haz el favor de ponerte por lo menos unos guantes. Pero claro se te habrán vuelto a olvidar.

-¡No los necesito! -replicó ella en tono orgulloso si querer admitir que efectivamente no recordó cogerlos.

-¡Se te van a helar las manos, cabezona! -gruñó cogiéndola de la muñeca para vestirla con sus guantes de cuero. -Mira las tienes rojas, te acabaran saliendo heridas.

-Puedo aguantar un par de rasguños. -reclamó esta vez ya más calmada.

-Si te dan miedo las inyecciones.

-¡No... no es lo mismo! -le gritó más colorada que sus propias manos.

-Si seguro, tienes toda la razón Dani.

-¡Que no me llames Dani! Ya no tengo diez años como para eso.

-Pues a veces lo parece, señorita Danielle. -recrimino con tono jocoso.

-Eres un borde. Tu eres el primero al que no le gusta que le llamen por su nombre, pues yo odio ese diminutivo. -quedo un par de segundos en silencio mirando a ambos lados. -Hablando de bordes... ¿donde se ha metido el otro?

-¿Matt? Dice que no se encuentra bien, aunque no me lo creo demasiado.

-Ya sabes lo poco que le gusta salir de su cuarto y más en invierno. Es un vago se lo habrá inventado para quedarse el resto de la tarde jugando a la videoconsola.

Si valla par de amigos que tenia. Pensó mientras comenzaban a caminar al interior del parque que estaba apaciblemente cubierto por la impoluta nieve. Ente el uno que no quería estar con él el día de su cumpleaños y la otra que ni siquiera se acordaba. Claro que eso era muy normal en ella, siempre parecía estar en su mundo de chucherías y nubes de azúcar. La conocía desde que iba al orfanato y siempre se había preguntado como lo conseguía para parecer tan tremendamente alegre. en cierto modo se parecían Danielle pese a lo simpática y amigable que era no le gustaba relacionarse con nadie nuevo y ante los desconocidos se solía mostrar muy desconfiada. Puede que por eso le gustaba.

Un fuerte y frío golpe en la cara le despertó de sus pensamientos.

-¡¿Estas loca?! -gruñía llevándose la mano a la mejilla en la que había impactado la bola de nieve que ella le había lanzado.

-Ya deberías saber que si. -rió sonoramente desde un montículo desde el que le miraba, mientras que el pequeño animal seguía ladrandole. -Tengo que aprovechar que ahora estas desprotegido.

-Y para colmo tu chucho me odia. Sois dos contra uno.

-No te odia, solo me defiende de los peligros y que quieres que te diga tu tienes toda la pinta de ser peligroso. -bromeo intentando bajar con minucioso cuidado de no caer.

-Te estoy viendo de bruces en el suelo.

-Pero que poca fe me tienes. -pero justo un segundo después de estas palabras se torció dolorosamente el tobillo precipitándose a los pies de la pequeña colina.

-Mira que te lo he advertido. -dijo con voz paciente acercándose a la chica que permanecía sentada en la nieve. -Dejame ver.

-Me duele. -se lamentó mientras él la examinaba el pie.

-Ya se que te duele. Se te podría inflamar. Anda, te llevare a tu casa. -suspiro lenta y pesadamente a la par que se giraba indicándole que la llevaría a caballito.

-Esto es penoso... -murmuro mientras hacia lo que la pedía.

-Si quieres te dejo aquí. -amenazó empezando a caminar.

-No, prefiero pasar unos minutos de vergüenza a congelarme. ¿Peso mucho?

-Si.

-¡Eso no se le dice a una señorita! Deberías comportarte como un caballero y decir que estoy en mi linea ideal.

-Uno, no soy ningún caballero. Y dos, si sabes que eres un palo de escoba ¿para que preguntas? Lo que tendrías es que hacer es engordar. Si eres bajita y encima delgaducha...

Andaron un par de minutos hablando de unas cuantas cosas sin ninguna importancia real. Cualquier tema podía resultar entretenido. Al llegar a la que en este caso era la salida del parque. El cielo empezaba ya ha oscurecerse, aunque la gruesa capa de nieves color acero no dejaban comprobarlo pero solo había que conocer la época del año para hacerse una idea.

-¿Le pongo la cadena a Len? -preguntó al ver que ya abandonaban el parque para adentrarse en la grisácea ciudad de Londres.

-No hace falta, Lenteja puede ir sin correa es muy buen chico.

-Si con todos menos conmigo.

-Eres muy egocéntrico ¿Por que va a ser malo solamente contigo?

-No lo se, pero lo parece. Es como si me guardara rencor por algo.

-A lo mejor tiene celos.

-¿Celos de qué? Es un perro.

-Pero es un perro superdotado. Si sabe consolarme cuando estoy triste ¿por qué no iba a coger pelusa del chico que me gusta? -dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

Se hizo un profundo silencio que casi se podía palpar. Mello abrió descomunalmente sus ojos azules esperando a que Danielle digiera que era una broma de las suyas. Y Danielle se llevó ambas manos a la boca como intentando borrar lo que había dicho esperando que Mello no lo hubiera escuchado. Cosa que sabia que era imposible ya que ella solía hablar un un registro bastante elevado. Y por otro lado el cachorro seguía correteando ajeno a todo.

-Esto... -empezó la joven intentando romper el hielo cambiando de tema. -¿Como vas con tu historia?

-¿Que?... Ah, la historia, bien algo estancado.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar.

-No te ofendas, pero tu sueles escribir poesía y no creo que sea lo más adecuado para una novela negra.

De vuelta al incomodo silencio. A aquel tremendamente insoportable silencio que se clavaba hondamente en sus cerebros.

-Da... Danielle. -dijo en un tono bastante imperceptible tras el cual no hubo respuesta. -Danielle... -repitió esta vez lo suficientemente alto como para que lo oyera, pero ella seguía sin responderle. -¡Danielle! -exclamo´ otra vez intentando que reaccionara. Pero lo único que salio de ella fue un extraño sonido incompresible, casi como una especie de ronroneo. -¡No me digas que te has quedado dormida! -sin respuesta de nuevo. -¿¡Será posible!?

Siguió andando cargando con la chica hundida en lo más profundo del mundo de los sueños mientra Len caminaba a su lado extrañamente calmado. Se paro enfrente de un tramo de unas cinco escaleras que conducían a una puerta de un viejo y pequeño piso. El chico volvió a llamarla a la par que la movió lentamente para que despertara. Ella abrió muy despacio los ojos para inmediatamente volver a cerrarlos, soltando un suave y lastimero gruñido con el que daba a entender que no estaba por la labor de despertar. Llevándose las manos a los parpados y restregándolos como si pretendiera que ellos solos se mantuvieran abiertos.

-Me he quedado traspuesta. -anuncio con una voz que denotaba que seguía adormilada. -¿Que quieres?

-No se. -contesto con un claro tono sarcástico. -Tal vez que abras la puerta de tu casa. Manías que tengo.

-Toma las llaves. Es la más grande. -explico esta rebuscando en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

-Venga bajate ya. Que seras un peso pluma pero ya cansa.

-No quiero. -contesto poniendo cierta voz mimosa.

-Pues te suelto.

-No te atreverás.

-Si tengo que demostrártelo.

-No, no hace falta ya me bajo solita. -dijo uniendo el dicho con el hecho. -Espera aquí un momento.

Ella entró en el interior del piso sospechosamente rapido. El cachorro la siguió obviamente contento de haber llegado por fin a casa. La chica apareció de nuevo con una pequeña y alargada cajita envuelta en papel de regalo de color rojo con motivos navideños.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! -exclamo con una amplísima sonrisa.

-Creí que no te habías acordado. -explico tomando la caja.

-Como no me iba a acordar.

-No se,cualquier cosa se puede esperar de una chica a la que se le ocurre llamar a su perro "Lenteja" y hace muñecos de nieve.

En un rápido y tonto movimiento Mello choco sus labios con los de Danielle, quedándose solo en eso, un rápido y tonto choque. Pues ella empezó a notar como sus mejillas se volvían a colorearse y a una apresurada velocidad cerro la puerta dando un sonoro golpe. El rubio, que en cierto modo ya se esperaba una respuesta por el estilo solo sonrió ligeramente mientras se alejaba del lugar. Un no muchos minutos más tarde un sonido le indico que alguien le habia enviado un mensaje de texto al movil. Como ya imagino era del numero de Danielle.

_"Me he confundido de regalo, ese es el de Navidad"_ Podía leer en él.

Miro´ la cajita con cierta curiosidad. En el interior había una pluma estilográfica color negro con remaches plateados y una pequeña tarjeta amarilla echa con un trozo de cartulina en el que había escrito con enormes letras de colores: "Feliz Navidad".

El invierno tan simple y gris, no estaba tan mal.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado. Si no lo ha hecho NO me lo digáis, que me ha costado mucho y no quiero deprimirme_.


End file.
